The following references may be relevant as background art to the present invention:    U.S. Patent Ap. 20080299009; US2006260940; U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,729; Qi Li, Jingqi Yuan, Proceedings of the 2005 IEEE, Engineering in Medicine and Biology 27th Annual Conference, Shanghai, China, Sep. 1-4, 2005; www.alivetec.com, Mobile Diabetes Management; www.entrahealthsystems.com MyGlucoHealth Diabetes App; www.bodytel.com; www.myglucometer.com; www.bayercontourusb us; https://my.glucophone.cornlrunscript.cfm?page=bome.cfm; https://sites.google.cornlsite/glucosemeterandroid; http://www.androlib.com/android.application.com-fjbelchi-glucosemeter-Aqmx.aspx